


Same Nightmare, Different Night.

by thedarklordherself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Night Terrors, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordherself/pseuds/thedarklordherself
Summary: Sometimes the dark starts winning before the bit of light comes back.





	Same Nightmare, Different Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Monthly Challenge on the word "Difference" with a 463-word count! Hope you guys enjoy!

“What are you talking about?” Harry rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, trying to understand the frustration coming from Draco. It was making him nervous. He was having another self-reflecting moment, and this time, his thoughts seem to be winning.

“You and me!” Draco bellowed, “How is this going to work!”

Harry watched him pace the room, the clock on the nightstand said it was nearly three in the morning. Nightmares make his boyfriend spiral, but this time, Harry didn’t catch it in time.

“We work just fine, Draco, come back to bed. Please.” Harry held out his hand, but Draco ignored it, sighing loudly and continued to pace angrily.

_ You will never be good enough for the boy who lived. You’re nothing. How can you make him settle? Be with your own kind, Malfoy. _

The thoughts were on repeat like a hate filled mantra, Draco covered his ears, and his eyes caught a glimpse of the worst decision he ever had to make. His eyes quickly filled with tears, “I need to get this thing  _ off _ .”

Harry missed the whisper and only watched confused as Draco left the room. He could barely make out the sound before immediately throwing the blankets off himself, sprinting to the kitchen.

“Draco! NO!” Harry tackled him to the ground, the kitchen knife flinging out of Draco’s grip. Draco tried to wrestle out of Harry’s grasp, determined to reach the sharp item.

“Just let me, please, Harry. I can’t stand it.” Draco cried out. Harry pinned him down until he seemed to stop, the cries growing stronger than the struggle.

“Listen to me,” Harry told him firmly, “Draco… listen to me!”

Draco pushed Harry off and sat up, wrapping his arms around himself. Harry pulled him into his embrace, waiting till Draco’s cries started to calm.

“We will never work out. We’re too different. You’re too good for me, Harry. Everyone knows; I know and so do you.”

Harry’s chest tightened with sadness, wondering if Draco will ever be able to accept himself again. They struggled to even move in together without Draco insisting that he deserved nothing for his part in the war.

“There’s no one else in this world I want more than you, Draco Malfoy. The hell with differences and the opinions of idiots who have no idea how much I love you.”

Draco hugged him back, his cries slowing a bit as Harry held him. The thoughts were slowly erasing away, the dark of night turning to the vibrant reds and pinks of the upcoming sunrise.

“Can we go back to bed please?” Harry asked softly, afraid Draco wasn’t entirely back yet.

He nodded, and they both went back to their room, laying down and intertwining themselves to sleep their morning away.


End file.
